dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Wiki
Hey guys i'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been on here in awhile, but i'm back now! Doubledan (talk) 03:58, December 7, 2014 (UTC)doubledan Guys I need help, I was just editing the home page and something weird happened. Please help. XD Doubledan (talk) 23:50, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan The weird thing has been fixed. Doubledan (talk) 16:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan Wondering where Jelmer is.Doubledan (talk) 17:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan The other DHMIS wikia is more popular! Our wikia doesn't show up if you search but the other one dose!! Help!!!!Doubledan (talk) 21:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan Is there literally anyone besides Sketchbook we can't put under the "Unconfirmed Gender" category? The Falconator (talk) 11:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator XD IKR it's only sketchbook I think!Doubledan (talk)Doubledan Whose idea was it to even have an " Unconfirmed Gender" category? The Falconator (talk) 21:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator I don't know. Doubledan (talk)Doubledan I think we need references such as links to interviews. The Falconator (talk) 22:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator Good idea Falconator. I'll start trying to find some interviews online.Doubledan (talk)Doubledan So should we not categorize Harry as a puppet since he's portrayed by a human in a suit? The Falconator (talk) 21:37, April 25, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator Harry is technically still a puppet. We should say Harry is a man in a puppet suit.Doubledan (talk)Doubledan So if we make a page about the room Harry walks into at the end of DHMIS4, what should we call it? The Falconator (talk) 23:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC)The Falconator Maybe fake kitchen?Doubledan (talk)Doubledan Why do we have both a Puppets edit track and a Villians edit track? Seems a bit wierd to me. The Falconator (talk) 20:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator The funny thing is that I don't even know! I didn't even create it XD!Doubledan (talk) 23:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan So would you approve if I just replaced the Villians edit tracker with a Videos edit tracker? Wait a minute... I don't need your approval. I'll do it anyways.The Falconator (talk) 01:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC)The Falconator Both were me. I felt they were important enough. Hey, it's SuperGuy8! 20:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay SRSLY why are articles randomly getting removed from all categories? It's really annoying me. The Falconator (talk) 20:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC)The Falconator What the... Idk.... Strange...Doubledan (talk) 20:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan We really need more members, don't we? The Falconator (talk) 20:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The Falconator We've been quiet for 3 days. The Falconator (talk) 01:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC)The Falconator Yeah... We'll be more active when DHMIS5 comes out. I think it's because there's not many things we can really edit.Doubledan (talk) 14:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan Should we give DHMIS5 its own page? Yeah, we should also do the same with DHMIS6.Doubledan (talk) 20:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Doubledan .enilno ma I fi em ees nac uoy ,elbaliava t'nera ffats rehto eht nehw pleh deen uoy fI .rotaredoM tahC wen ruoY .oiracuL thgiL ma I ,iH Light Lucario (talk) 02:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) - Light P.S Read it backwards.